


This Is Just To Say

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Comment Fic, Fannish Version Of A Famous Poem, Parody, Poetry, This is Just to Say, Tumblr Fic, William Carlos Williams - Freeform, William Carlos Williams Does Not Approve This Message, Yahoo, del.icio.us - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/50873497263/reblog-if-youre-ok-with-yahoo-owning-tumblr-since-they">Response fic</a> to:</p><div class="post">
  <p></p>
  <div class="title">
    <p>Reblog if you’re ok with Yahoo owning tumblr since they are letting it stay indepenedant</p>
  </div>
  <div class="copy">
    <p><a class="tumblr_blog" href="http://azurelunatic.tumblr.com/post/50842994037/reblog-if-youre-ok-with-yahoo-owning-tumblr-since-they">azurelunatic</a>:</p>
    <blockquote>
      <p>… just like they did with delicious? </p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	This Is Just To Say

**Author's Note:**

> [Response fic](http://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/50873497263/reblog-if-youre-ok-with-yahoo-owning-tumblr-since-they) to:
> 
> Reblog if you’re ok with Yahoo owning tumblr since they are letting it stay indepenedant
> 
> [azurelunatic](http://azurelunatic.tumblr.com/post/50842994037/reblog-if-youre-ok-with-yahoo-owning-tumblr-since-they):
>
>> … just like they did with delicious? 

This Is Just To Say

I have destroyed  
the website  
that you used  
for bookmarking

and which  
you were probably  
using  
all the time

Forgive me  
it was delicious.com  
so useful.  
Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged: [yahoo](http://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/tagged/yahoo), [delicious](http://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/tagged/delicious), [william carlos williams does not approve this message](http://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/tagged/william-carlos-williams-does-not-approve-this-message), [this is just to say](http://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-just-to-say), [poetry](http://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/tagged/poetry), .
> 
>  
> 
> [ Source: ironicapples ](http://ironicapples.tumblr.com/post/50842772123)


End file.
